Immortality
by noobinator456
Summary: After the Titan war, Percy Jackson is offered one gift from the gods. They all believe he will choose immortality. To become a god himself. Much to their surprise, he refuses. Or does he? In this fanfiction, see what would have happened had Percy Jackson accepted the gods' original offer.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: "Hey there! This is my first fanfiction, so I would appreciate some constructive criticism. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my story!"**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Percy Jackson series, or any affiliated characters.**

I stood there. I couldn't believe what I'd just heard. Me? A god? I could see myself now... sitting at Poseidon's right hand for eternity, all the power in the world at my fingertips. I wonder what I would be the god of...

"Percy..." Annabeth's voice snapped me back into reality. I turned around. She looked absolutely terrified now. What was I thinking, leaving her? I couldn't become a god... I would miss her - I would miss my friends - too much.

I turned back to the gods, ready to say no. I instantly started thinking about all the possibilities of being a god. What were they doing to me? Were they making me WANT to become a god?

Annabeth or immortality? Jeez, this was harder than the time I had to choose between eating the last slice of pizza or helping heal Clarisse.

What? I don't like Clarisse.

I stood there, completely still, for almost a minute, which I didn't think was possible, with my ADHD and all.

And then I spoke. "Yes"


	2. Chapter 2

"Very well." Zeus said. He, along with the rest of the Council, lifted their hands and recited some kind of incantation. I wasn't sure what they were saying, because they seemed to be speaking a language other than Ancient Greek (or English, but that should've been pretty obvious at this point).

I closed my eyes, waiting for them to zap me with some kind of magic lightning, but nothing happened. Instead, I heard my father's voice inside my head: "Perseus, open your eyes."

I did. I didn't feel any different... and as far as I could tell, I didn't look any different. Then I saw Annabeth, and my heart sank. She was looking at me like I was a giant spider. (Which was, like, the ultimate insult, considering she was a daughter of Athena.)

Before I could react to Annabeth, Zeus spoke. "Percy Jackson."

I turned to him. "Y-yes?"

"Percy Jackson," he repeated. "you shall now be known as Percidious, god of heroes, as tribute to your brave actions in this Titan war." He pointed at me, and I looked down at myself.

I nearly choked.

What I saw was a more perfect version of me. More sculpted abs, tanned skin, and muscular legs. It's what I've dreamed of being for the longest time. And the weirdest thing was, I was wearing full Greek battle armor. Then I realized: I was a god now, and gods can take on any form they wish. I imagined me as my old self, and there I was: Thin, slightly pale, but still VERY good-looking.

Okay, maybe that last one was deliberate on my godly part.

I thanked the gods, and turned to confront Annabeth. "Look, Annabeth, I'll still come visit you all the time. I can teleport now." I turned back to the gods. "Right?"

Before any of the gods could answer, Annabeth turned around and started walking toward the entrance to Olympus. Halfway there, she started running. I didn't need to be a god to know she had tears in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

I found Annabeth on the shore of the lake at Camp Half-Blood, facing the water. Holding her knife. She was just sitting there, but she looked like she had been crying for quite a long time. I materialized behind her.

"Hi." I said lamely.

No response. I tried again. "Annabeth?"

She turned to me. Her eyes were puffy and red, and her hair was disheveled. She kinda looked like she did when she got out of bed in the morning.

Not appropriate? Okay.

For a while, she didn't say anything. Then she spoke. Or rather, yelled.

"I HATE YOU, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THIS TO ME?! LEAVE, RIGHT NOW!" She had a mad look in her eyes. She stood up and slapped me across the face. Even though I was a god now, that slap hurt more than anything I had gone through when I was mortal.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry... I didn't know you felt so strongly about me." That was obviously a lie. I tried a different approach. "We can still be together, you know. We of all people should know that it's not uncommon for a god and a mortal to love each other." The word "love" seemed to bring her back to reality.

"I... I just need some time to myself." She said, a little calmer now.

I watched her clutch her knife in her hand, stand up, and march straight to the Athena cabin. All the other kids were at dinner, so the cabin would have been empty.

I turned back to the shore. There, carved in the sand next to the water, was my name. Perseus. Over and over. She must have written it fifty times. I couldn't stand to see her like this. I wondered if I still had authority over the water, now that I was the god of heroes. I willed the water to rise, and sure enough, it did. I commanded the water to wash my name from the sand. I couldn't stand to see Annabeth like this.

I needed to fix this.


End file.
